1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic gaming apparatus such as video slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines and video keno machines of the types played in casinos and other gaming establishments. The invention further relates to both single game or multi-game devices which: accept coins or tokens, paper money, credit and debit cards, and value coupons in payment for play; and receive player tracking cards for crediting play action and play points to a player's casino or establishment play account.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Casinos and certain other business establishments have gaming apparatus such as video slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines, video keno machines and multi-game machines in which a player can insert coins, tokens, paper money, value coupons and even credit and debit cards for play-wager purposes with the hope, upon actuation of game play mechanisms (pull handles or push buttons), of obtaining winning combinations of displayed game elements with an appropriate related win pay-out from the machine. Further, a number of latest casino gaming devices reward players for the attainment of a designated game winning event with a follow-up chance to obtain a further monetary or coupon with pay-out or major prize award by player activation of an electronic spin roulette-type prize wheel associated with the basic game machine.
Gaming devices of the above described type are generally interconnected electronically to the casino's or establishment's central computer system which receives all of the player's betting and winning outcome information from all gaming devices linked to the system. Such computer systems also receive and account for all player identification information and player tracking information related to the player's game play activity and wager volume. In addition, the betting and winning outcome information for a select number of like gaming machines in a casino or other establishment may be linked to a plurality of remotely located gaming facilities with like gaming machines for the purpose of providing players of such machines at multiple sites with the opportunity of winning progressive jackpot awards.
Most of the present electronic gaming machines of the types described above includes an upper illuminated pay table showing the win payout schedule related to the game or games that are played via the machines and a lower video screen via which a game's plays and win/lose/draw or match results are displayed to the game player.
The present invention is directed to utilization of the lower video display screen, of the foregoing wide variety of gaming machines for advertising display purposes during periods when such machines are not being actively utilized by a player.